


Heartache

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You damn near broke my heart yesterday, Tony.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting together

Jethro Gibbs surreptitiously watched as his Senior Field Agent knelt on the floor and bent over to scan the carpet for evidence. Tony’s jacket and shirt rode up as he put his face close to the ground, exposing a strip of the smooth skin of his back to Gibbs’ gaze. Ass up in the air with the fabric of his pants straining against the firm globes, kneeling on all fours, Tony presented a picture Gibbs would be dreaming of for months to come. Groaning inwardly, Gibbs chastised himself and tried to focus on the task at hand instead of lusting after DiNozzo, but found it hard to concentrate. It was becoming ridiculous. For years Gibbs had been suppressing his desire for the younger man, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He admitted to himself that he was lost, and was becoming unhinged. It seemed like Tony was taunting him at every turn, putting his beautiful body on display for Gibbs every chance he got, making the older man smile and laugh even when he should be exasperated at Tony’s antics. Tony had gotten under his skin and into his heart, while Gibbs had sworn he would never let anyone in there again. Mentally giving himself a head slap, Gibbs tried to pull himself together and got back to work.  
   
Tony DiNozzo was a hedonist, willing to get his pleasure in any way he could, and was secure in his body and sexuality. He seemed to have an unerring sense telling him when he was being watched, which came in handy both in his job and in his private life. When at a bar or club, Tony could always tell when he was being checked out, even when his back was turned to the person doing it. And this sense was telling him he was being watched now. Carefully turning a little so he could scan the room from the corner of his eye, he smiled to himself when he discovered the source of the look. Gibbs was watching him, trying to hide it, but Tony was on to him. He’d been noticing this happening more and more over the past couple of months, and was secretly pleased by it. He admired his boss, was even a little obsessed with him. Tony was good at reading people, but Gibbs hardly ever gave anything away. Over the years Tony had gotten better at reading him, and could anticipate his demands and reactions most of the time, but there were still parts of the man Tony had never been able to crack, and that fascinated him. And these looks Gibbs had been giving him were part of that secret side of the man that Tony had not been able to read yet. But he would, and soon. Because if there was one thing Tony couldn’t abide, it was a secret he wasn’t in on.  
   
While he had never had sex with a man, Tony had been kissed by a few in his time, and he could appreciate a handsome man the same way he appreciated pretty women. And he had always appreciated Gibbs, the silver hair and piercing blue eyes combined with the strong personality and sheer presence of the man presenting a very appealing picture. Not that he had ever entertained thoughts of hitting on Gibbs, their friendship and working relationship being far too important to him to screw up by such an inane move. That is, until he started noticing the looks. It seemed his boss was interested in him in more than just a friend-way, and Tony was both curious and fascinated, not having gotten the interested-in-men-vibe from the older man ever before. He had wondered about it sometimes, picturing himself in bed with Gibbs, kissing Gibbs, sucking Gibbs, and had no problems admitting to himself that the images turned him on. Yes, he wanted the older man, and thought it was quickly becoming time to do something about it.  
   
That Friday night Tony went over to Gibbs’ house, as he had done many times before, bringing a six pack as an offering. Bounding down the stairs into the basement, he greeted the older man, gave him a beer, and settled on a sawhorse near Gibbs to watch him work on the boat. He lost himself in watching the play of muscles in Gibbs’ arms and back as he sanded one of the ribs of the boat, and felt his desire rising. Not really thinking about what he was doing, just wanting to give in to the desire, Tony got up and walked over to Gibbs. Gently stretching out his arms, he put his hands on the muscled back and ran them down, then back up the man’s sides, then over his shoulders until he held Gibbs in his embrace.  
   
Gibbs had been curious when Tony had shown up, and his curiosity rose when the younger man sat in silence for a while, just watching him work, instead of his usual babbling. And when Tony suddenly stepped up to him, caressed him and wrapped his arms around him, Gibbs froze. Despite the wonderful feeling of being held in the man’s arms, Gibbs wasn’t sure what was going on. While he had seen Tony flirt with men sometimes with similar intensity as when he was flirting with women, he had never gotten the feeling that Tony would actually be interested in a man in a sexual way, and certainly not in him. But now, held close against the solid, strong body of the younger man, Gibbs felt Tony’s half hard cock pressing against his ass, and if that wasn’t a clear sign of his interest… But still, this was a bad idea.  
   
“Tony,” Gibbs managed to say on the second try, after clearing his throat when the first attempt to speak failed: “what are you doing?”  
“Holding you.” Tony’s voice was deep and husky and causing shivers of desire to run down Gibbs’ spine.  
“Why?”  
“Because I want to. And I think you want me to as well.”  
“This is a bad idea, Tony.”  
“Why?”  
Gibbs managed to snort to convey the stupidity of that question. In retaliation, Tony pressed his lips first to the nape of Gibbs’ neck, then let his lips wander to the side of the man’s neck to place an open mouthed languid kiss on the pulsing artery he found there. Sucking gently, he then softly scraped his teeth over the hot skin and smiled when Gibbs couldn’t suppress a moan. When he released the skin from his mouth, Tony spoke again.  
“I notice you don’t deny wanting me to hold you. And I notice you like it.” Running one of his hands down Gibbs’ belly to his crotch, Tony cupped the hardness he found there. Gibbs shuddered in pleasure.  
“Tony,” he begged.  
“Don’t worry, Gibbs. I like it too.” Tony purred, and as proof of his statement, pressed his hips against the older man’s ass tighter so he could feel Tony was now fully hard as well.  
   
Giving up, Gibbs turned around in Tony’s arms and pressed his lips to Tony’s. Almost desperate, he practically devoured the younger man’s mouth, letting his tongue play with Tony’s, tasting and exploring him. Running his hands over Tony’s body, he managed to undo the buttons of Tony’s shirt and almost tore it off his shoulders, kissing down Tony’s jaw and neck. Stroking his fingers through the hair on Tony’s chest, he found and played with the younger man’s nipples, rolling them between finger and thumb, before bending down to lick and suck at them with his mouth. Tony groaned in appreciation and ran his hands through Gibbs’ hair before sliding them down to his shoulders and tugging at the shirts the older man was wearing. Breaking away from the chest he was exploring for only a second, Gibbs grabbed the hem of his shirt and quickly tugged it off, then returned to Tony’s nipples, latching on to them again as if they were the most delicious things he had ever tasted. Tony stroked the strong shoulders of his boss, digging his fingers into the muscles in delight, and when Gibbs’ mouth traveled lower, pressing kisses to his belly and down, down, down, Tony moaned in pleasure.  
   
Reaching the waistband of Tony’s slacks, Gibbs mouthed the hard dick through the fabric for a moment, then unbuckled the belt and unzipped the pants, letting them fall down Tony’s legs. Not finding any underwear in his way, Gibbs took in the sight of the beautiful cock he was faced with, before nuzzling the crook of Tony’s hip and breathing in the scent of the younger man. Sighing in appreciation, he pressed his nose into the nest of curls surrounding the dick and placed kisses on the skin and hair, running his hands up over the strong legs until he reached the firm ass, kneading it with his fingers, then bringing one hand to the front to curl around Tony’s cock. Looking up a second, he saw Tony gazing down at him with blown pupils, eyes glazed over in lust, breathing hard. Keeping eye contact, at last Gibbs opened his mouth, ran his tongue over the underside of Tony’s dick from balls to tip and then took the head into his mouth. Tony’s hips involuntarily jerked, and Gibbs put his other hand against one hip to keep the younger man in place. Sucking the cock deeper into his wet heat, he broke eye contact to concentrate on the delicious task ahead, and moaned in pleasure when Tony’s fingers tangled in his hair and tugged the silver strands lightly.  
   
Tony continued looking down at the magnificent sight of his dick disappearing into Gibbs’ hot wet mouth, reveling in the feel of the older man’s tongue swirling around the head and the tight grip of the hand on his shaft. It was erotic and exciting, and made him want to thrust his hips to bury himself deeper into the man’s mouth. When Gibbs pressed his tongue into the slit and wiggled against it, Tony groaned and let his head fall back and his eyes fall shut, unable to continue watching for fear it would bring him over the edge too soon. He was enjoying this too much to let it end that quickly, and held back for as long as he could. Gibbs worked him expertly, combining strokes of his hand with the sucking of his mouth, then releasing his cock for a moment to lick and suck at the balls underneath, rubbing his thumb over the cock head at every upstroke of his hand, until he returned his mouth to Tony’s dick and engulfed him deeply. Putting both hands on Tony’s hips, Gibbs bobbed up and down, taking Tony deeper at every down stroke. Tony’s hands in his hair tugged more insistently at every stroke, and Gibbs moaned around the dick in his mouth in pleasure at the slight pain and pressure on his scalp. At last, Tony couldn’t hold still anymore and bucked his hips against Gibbs’ hold on them, pushing in deeper and deeper until he fell over the edge. Head thrown back and screaming in delighted satisfaction, Tony shot his release down Gibbs’ throat, the older man swallowing around him to catch every drop, then licking and sucking Tony’s dick clean until he softened in his mouth.  
   
Panting harshly, Tony slowly recovered from his overwhelming climax, keeping his hands in Gibbs’ hair for purchase and loving the feeling of Gibbs’ tongue on his overly sensitive dick as the older man licked him clean. Then he felt Gibbs kiss his way back up his belly and his chest, latching on to the sensitive spot on the side of his neck, licking and nuzzling a little before he sucked hard, leaving his mark, which made Tony groan in pleasure. After marking Tony, Gibbs kissed across his jaw until he reached the younger man’s lips. Hesitating only a moment, Tony opened his mouth to Gibbs’ tongue, and found that he didn’t mind the taste of himself mingling in the kiss. It was oddly exciting, and he lost himself in the kiss for a while, stroking his hands over Gibbs’ chest and back, until he reached his ass and pulled the older man to him and was reminded of the hardness he felt press against him. Opening Gibbs’s pants, he took out the impressive cock and started stroking it in a steady rhythm, bringing down his other hand to cup and roll the balls, never breaking the kiss. Gibbs held him tight and moaned his pleasure into the kiss. Speeding up and twisting his wrist a little, Tony knew he had found the perfect stroke when Gibbs pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead on Tony’s shoulder, panting and groaning. Kissing the side of Gibbs’ head where he could reach, Tony continued until he felt Gibbs buck into his hand, then go rigid as he shot his release over Tony’s fingers. Keeping up his strokes in a gentler fashion until Gibbs softened, Tony put his other arms around the older man’s shoulders to support him as he came down from his high.  
   
When they had both calmed enough to be sure that they could stand without their knees buckling, they let go of each other, and Tony laughed a little as he reached down to pull up his pants at the sight of himself completely naked in his boss’ basement with his pants around his ankles. Gibbs tucked himself away and handed Tony a cloth to clean his hand, then handed him his shirt after Gibbs had put on his own. Turning to the workbench, Gibbs poured bourbon into his mug and a jar, and handed Tony the jar. Sipping the amber liquid, Gibbs studied Tony as the younger man took a sip, put down the jar and buttoned his shirt, before picking up the jar again and taking another sip. Tony was avoiding eye contact, and Gibbs started to feel uneasy. Fidgeting a little, Tony looked down at the jar in his hand, then downed the contents in one gulp before finally looking at the older man. Reaching out his hand, Tony cupped Gibbs’ cheek, pressed a kiss on his lips and disappeared up the stairs and out of the house, Gibbs staring after him.  
   
Gibbs had known this was a bad idea, but his overwhelming desire for Tony had broken his will to resist, and now he would pay for it. Tony had practically fled away from him, disappearing within minutes of giving Gibbs one of the most intense orgasms of his life. Gibbs knew it had been so intense because he loved the younger man, and felt his heart ache at Tony’s reaction to their encounter. Suddenly inundated with reminders of Tony’s many one night stands he’d heard the stories of, Gibbs sighed to himself in regret. So that was it. Tony had cottoned on to Gibbs’ desire for him, and had decided that he would give his boss a thrill while getting off himself as well, and that was another itch scratched, another notch in the bedpost. Gibbs could only be grateful that he hadn’t told Tony he loved him, though the words had been on the tip of his tongue. That would really have been pathetic. Downing two rather large helpings of bourbon in quick succession, Gibbs picked up the sandpaper and started working vigorously, trying to ignore the breaking of his heart.  
   
Tony scowled at himself in the rearview mirror as he drove home, cursing himself and calling himself every name in the book. He’d completely blown it. He had fled, there was no other term for it, and he felt like scum for it. Even with the most casual one night stand or the occasional buddy fuck he’d had with ex-girlfriends in the past, he had shown better manners than this. He had only one excuse for his behavior, and that was something he would have to face and soon. He had freaked out. Not because of the kissing a man, kissing his boss. Not because of the most fantastic blowjob he had ever received being given to him by a man. Not because of jerking off another man. No, he had freaked out because as he stood there doing up his pants, a sudden realization had hit him with the clarity of a lightning strike. He wanted to crawl into Gibbs’ arms and stay there forever. He wanted to kiss those strong lips and caress that silver hair. He wanted to pillow his head on that muscular chest and be covered by that powerful body. He wanted to wrap himself around Gibbs and protect him, and be protected in return. He wanted to take care of the man, feed him, hold him, keep him company and be there for him. He wanted to make him smile and laugh and comfort him when he was sad or tired and make him happy for the rest of his life. For the first time in forever, Tony DiNozzo was truly in love. And it scared the hell out of him.  
   
Arriving home, he headed straight for the bar and poured himself a big glass of vodka, downing it as quickly as he could, then pouring another and sipping it more slowly. Sinking down on his couch, he laid his head back and closed his eyes, letting the events of the evening play out again and again in his mind. Examining his feelings, he finally saw the fascination he had always had for Gibbs for what it really was. The obsessive way he had always observed Gibbs and tried to get close to him and read him, had nothing to do with discovering the man’s secrets and hidden depths out of curiosity. It had been there from the beginning, only he had never realized it until now. He had been in love with Gibbs for a long time. Not having any real experience with the feeling, and thinking back he admitted to himself that what he had felt for Wendy or Jeanne or EJ had been mere infatuation, Tony had not recognized it for what it was. He loved Gibbs. He loved him with all his heart.  
   
Sighing in frustration, he cursed himself again. The way he had left Gibbs’ basement was atrocious, especially after what they had just shared. He could imagine what Gibbs must be thinking, that Tony had just wanted sex and thought that Gibbs would be a fun challenge, a quick fuck to get rid of the tension and then thanks boss, let’s never do this again, been there done that. Tony’s reputation did not speak in his favor, after all. How was he ever going to explain, and make it up to Gibbs? Could the older man ever forgive him? Chugging down the remainder of the vodka, head spinning with the thoughts and the booze, Tony dragged himself off the couch and to bed, where he fell into a fitful, alcohol induced sleep.  
   
Gibbs worked on the boat until deep into the night, deliberately tiring himself out and getting steadily drunk on purpose, angry at himself and cursing himself for his stupidity. Finally unable to stay upright anymore, he simply collapsed under the boat and fell asleep. Waking a few hours later with the hangover from hell, he dragged himself up the stairs for coffee, aspirin and a shower, feeling slightly more human again after that. Settling down on the couch, he closed his eyes and fell asleep again. It was early afternoon when his eyes opened and, seeing movement from the corner of his eye, he turned his head to the doorway to see something he certainly had not expected. Tony.  
   
Waking up early despite the copious amounts of vodka he had consumed the previous evening, Tony took a long, hot shower and gathered his thoughts. His first instinct was to forget about last night, drink away his weekend and show up at the office Monday morning pretending nothing had happened. But he knew that if he did that, he would never get a chance to be with Gibbs, and it might even irreparably damage the friendship they had. Suppressing this instinct, Tony considered other options. There really was only one. He needed to go talk to Gibbs, explain, confess, and hope that the man could forgive him and, even if he did not feel the same way, hope that Gibbs would not cut him out of his life after his despicable behavior.  
   
After eating a quick breakfast, Tony ran a few errands and went grocery shopping. He would go to Gibbs’ house that afternoon, and needed to keep himself occupied until then to stop himself from talking himself out of his decision. In the end, he drove over to Gibbs’ earlier than planned, but his nerves were getting to him and he didn’t dare wait any longer. Arriving at the house, he let himself in and walked to the living room, freezing in the doorway when he saw the older man asleep on the couch. Taking in the resting form of his boss, Tony felt his heart surge with what he now understood was love. He let the loving feelings wash over him and just stood there watching for a while. When he saw the older man twitch and wake up, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and the movement caught Gibbs’ eye. Turning his head, Gibbs looked at him. Tony saw surprise, pain and disappointment flash over Gibbs’ expression, before the older man’s face deliberately went blank. His heart pounding in his throat, Tony gave himself one last little reprieve by stepping into the kitchen and grabbing a couple of beers, then prepared to face the music. Walking back to the living room and Gibbs, he handed one of the beers to the older man and sat across from him on the edge of the recliner.  
   
Looking up, he saw Gibbs studying him, his expression carefully schooled into a blank mask, not giving anything away to Tony. The younger man knew he should have expected that, but had hoped that maybe he could discern some of Gibbs’ feelings on his face, giving him an indication of how far he had to go. Taking a deep breath, Tony started.  
   
“I’m sorry, Gibbs, I’m really sorry.”  
Not getting any response, not that he had expected any different, Tony soldiered on.  
“I never intended to leave like that, I realize what it must’ve looked like, but I swear it’s not what you think. I thought you wanted me, and I was excited because I wanted you too, so when you responded to me when I hugged you yesterday, I was so pleased. And then when you…” Blushing at the memory of the amazing blow job Gibbs had given him, Tony stumbled a little: “That was fantastic, the best I’ve ever had in my life, and I wanted to make you feel just as good. And I was so lost in your kisses – man, you can kiss, Boss – and feeling you when you leaned against me and came, I felt so good that I had been able to give you that pleasure. And then I looked at you and I realized… I… I…” Stumbling again at the height of his confession, Tony swigged about half his beer. During his little speech, his gaze had dropped to his hands, but now he looked Gibbs in the eyes as he continued. “I realized I loved you. I wanted to hold you and kiss you and take care of you, and I just suddenly knew that I would want to do that for the rest of my life.”  
   
Still seeing no reaction to his words, Tony rubbed his hand over his face for a moment. “And it scared me, Gibbs. I’ve never really been in love before, and the feeling overwhelmed me. I’m sooo not proud of what I did, but I just had to get away. I felt like I was going insane. I know it was a horrible thing to do to you, and I’m sure you’ll never be able to forgive me, and I don’t blame you, I’ll never forgive myself for it. And I don’t even know what last night meant to you, but I just had to tell you now that I finally understand what I feel for you.”  
   
Again, Gibbs face remained impassive as he continued to study the younger man. Swallowing, Tony put down his beer and walked over to the older man, kneeling down in front of him, not touching, just being close, then said: “I’ll understand if you don’t ever want to talk to me again, and if you don’t have any feelings for me, I promise I’ll never bring it up again, but I’m begging you, please don’t cut me out of your life. I just want to see you happy, that’s all I want.” Tony stared desperately into Gibbs eyes.  
   
Gibbs look back at Tony, assessing him and the truth of his words, then gave a tiny nod to himself and gently reached out his hand to brush the backs of his fingers softly over Tony’s cheek. Shivering at the touch, Tony leaned into it. Then Gibbs slid his fingers to Tony’s neck and pulled the younger man to him, Tony settling between his legs, Tony’s face pressed to Gibbs’ chest, arms wrapped tightly around the older man’s waist. Gibbs felt Tony’s shuddering breath against him as the younger man sighed in relief. Stroking one hand over Tony’s back and the other through his hair, Gibbs leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Tony’s head before saying softly: “You damn near broke my heart yesterday, Tony.”  
Voice full of emotion, Tony murmured: “I’m sorry, Jethro, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
Shushing the younger man, Gibbs continued stroking through his hair and soothing him. They held each other like that for a long time.

Finally taking mercy and cupping Tony's chin to make the younger man look up at him, Gibbs chuckled. Patting the pillow next to him to convey his meaning, Gibbs said to Tony: "Come on. That hard floor can't be good for your knees." Smiling self deprecatingly, Tony winced at the popping of his knees when he stood up. He was getting old. All the more reason to finally forget about his playing and get with Gibbs. Knowing that he loved the man, he settled against him, laying his head on Gibbs' chest, and pouring all the love he felt into the embrace he laid on the older man.

"Thank you, Jethro, for giving me another chance."  
   
   
 


	2. Staying together

   
While Gibbs held Tony to his chest, stroking through his hair, he went back over the younger man’s words in his mind. Tony’s open and truthful confession had surprised him, and his admiration for the younger man had increased when he recognized the bravery Tony had shown in just laying out his feelings like that, not knowing how Gibbs would react. Of course, Tony’d had a lot to make up for, Gibbs had not been kidding when he said that Tony had nearly broken his heart. The way the younger man had just left him immediately after their encounter the previous evening had seemed casual and callous to Gibbs, but having heard his explanation, he had a better understanding of what had been going through Tony’s mind at the time. He admitted to himself that he had had a hard time accepting his feelings for Tony as well all those long years ago, and he had been able to do that in the privacy of his basement, no one observing him, and over a period of time. He could only image what it must have been like for Tony to suddenly have this insight in a flash, and be standing in front of the person it concerned at the same time. While Tony’s leaving yesterday had hurt him deeply, Gibbs had now already forgiven him, not being able to hold anything against Tony for long anyway, and besides, Tony loved him.  
   
That thought made Gibbs smile. Tony loved him! Who would’ve thought! It amazed him that the beautiful young man somehow had these feelings for him. He chuckled quietly to himself at that thought. Tony was in his early forties now, hardly a young man anymore, but while Gibbs certainly appreciated the matured version of Tony that he was holding in his arms, a few more lines on his face and a few more pounds on his frame, Gibbs would always see the younger version of the man right beside the current one, the longer hair and sideburns, the shades covering his eyes and the leather jacket he'd worn when he came to NCIS that first day. Oh yeah, the leather jacket had always been one of his favorites.  
   
“Jethro?” Tony asked from his position on Gibbs’ chest: “What are you thinking?”  
Smiling, Gibbs replied: “Just thinking how much I love you.”  
   
Tony raised his head at hearing those words, and gazed into Gibbs’ eyes. Seeing the love the older man had spoken of clearly and finally showing in his eyes, Tony leaned in and tenderly kissed Gibbs. Sliding his lips over the older man’s, Tony poured all his feelings into the kiss. Gibbs reciprocated with love and tenderness, deepening the kiss after a while, sliding his hand to the back of Tony’s neck to pull him closer. The kiss soon turned passionate, and Tony moved to straddle Gibbs’ lap, pressing his hardening cock against Gibbs’ belly and feeling the older man’s answering hardness to his satisfaction. Bucking his hips a little, he sought the friction he wanted and moaned into the kiss.  
   
Gibbs let his hands wander over Tony’s body, finally settling on his ass, kneading the firm globes and pulling him close. He felt Tony’s excitement rubbing against him and visions of burying himself in the younger man flooded his mind. He wanted him badly, and he wanted him now.  
“Upstairs?” Gibbs asked Tony as he pulled back from the kiss.  
“Yes, please.” Tony answered on a sigh.  
   
Once in the bedroom, they practically tore their clothes off in a bid to get naked as soon as possible. Landing on the bed, Gibbs covered Tony’s body with his own and continued his exploration of the younger man. He ran his lips and tongue over every inch of Tony’s skin, cataloguing the hot spots he found for future use, and turning Tony into a quivering boneless heap in the process. Reaching into the bedside table drawer, Gibbs got the lube and slicked his fingers, then finally moved his mouth where Tony had been wanting it for so long, especially after last night, knowing how good it would be. Licking Tony’s cock first, Gibbs then took him into his mouth and started sucking, Tony’s hips bucking up a little in pleasure, head flinging from side to side on the pillow, eyes shut tight in ecstasy. Seeing his lover lost in pleasure, Gibbs ran his slicked fingers over the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks, earning another moan from Tony, then pressed one finger in. Tony writhed under him, lost in the sensations of Gibbs’ mouth on his dick and his finger stroking in and out of his ass, and clenched his fingers into the sheets to keep himself from grabbing Gibbs’ head and fucking his mouth.  
   
Replacing one finger with two, Gibbs continued to open his lover up, and found his sweet spot, rubbing against it. Tony’s back arched off the bed and when he muttered a quiet: “What the hell…?”, Gibbs realized that Tony had never been with a man before. Honored by the trust and love Tony showed by allowing Gibbs to do this, the older man took extra care to make his lover soar before he would take him. Tony was out of his mind with pleasure when finally Gibbs crawled back up over his body, his lips and tongue responding to Gibbs’ kiss passionately, and when Gibbs pulled at his thighs he wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist, opening himself up further. Gibbs lined up and pressed in, the head of his cock breaching the puckered ring of muscle, and Tony groaned with the sensation. With short, gentle thrusts Gibbs pushed in further, watching his lover’s reactions, and when he finally bottomed out, Tony’s eyes were wide in amazement at the feeling of the older man filling him up completely.  
   
“Okay?” Gibbs asked.  
Stroking one hand over Gibbs’ stubbled cheek, Tony breathed: “Give me a moment.”  
Leaning in for another kiss and stroking his hands over Tony’s sides to soothe him, Gibbs held still.  
   
The feeling of Gibbs inside of him was a little overwhelming, but Tony had never felt this complete before. He felt full and owned, possessed by Gibbs, and it was better than he had ever imagined. The burn and stretch he had felt as Gibbs entered him, had only added to his pleasure, and he never wanted it to end. Curious what else would be in store for him, he bucked up against his lover. Feeling Tony bring up his hips, Gibbs knew he was ready and started moving, pulling out and slowly pushing back in. He kept watching Tony’s eyes for his reaction, and smiled when Tony looked up at him in wonder, clearly enjoying the sensations. Picking up the speed, Gibbs started thrusting with a little more force, and Tony panted and moaned in pleasure. After a while, Gibbs changed the angle and his dick brushed over Tony’s prostate again. Tony’s eyes went wide, then closed shut as he started begging for more, and harder and please, Jethro, please!  
   
Knowing that Tony was close to the edge, and rapidly approaching it himself, Gibbs brought one hand down to his lover’s cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for Tony to fall over the edge and he screamed his release into Gibbs’ shoulder, holding his lover tightly. Continuing to stroke and thrust while Tony rode out his climax, Gibbs kissed his lover’s face and lips until he had calmed a little. Then Gibbs sat up, wrapping his hands around Tony’s thighs for purchase, and pounded into his lover in search of his own release, finding it quickly and spilling into Tony as the younger man looked up at him with love and wonder. Collapsing onto Tony, panting and high, Gibbs cradled his lover in his arms and pressed gentle kisses to his neck, to the mark he had left there the previous night. Tony held him in return, kissing and stroking every inch of skin he could reach.  
   
Rolling off of Tony to stop crushing him, Gibbs pulled the younger man to him, holding him close. Tony laid his head on his lover’s chest, stroking his hand through the silver chest hair and sighing in contentment.  
“That was amazing, Jethro. I never knew it would feel like that.” Silent for a moment, Tony continued: “I’ve never done that before, never been with a man before.”  
“I know, Tony,” Gibbs smiled and kissed his lover’s hair.  
“You don’t mind?”  
“Of course not. I’m honored to be your first.”  
“And my last,” Tony said decisively, raising his head to look into his lover’s eyes: “Because I’m never letting you go.”  
Seeing the love and heated passion in Tony’s eyes, Gibbs drew the younger man to him for a loving, tender kiss. “Never,” he confirmed.  
   
They used the remainder of the weekend to explore each other further. The first ever blow job Tony gave Gibbs was messy and a bit nervous, but Gibbs liked it messy and the nerves quickly evaporated when Tony saw and felt his lover fall apart under his ministrations. Deciding he needed to practice, Tony took every opportunity he could to perfect his technique. Gibbs showed Tony how amazing it was to have the older man inside of him again and again, in bed, in the shower, on the kitchen table, on the couch and up against the boat in the basement. When in turn Tony was inside of Gibbs, he reveled in the powerful feeling of the love Gibbs showed him.  
   
Their relationship progressed naturally, they took care to keep everything the same at work, and they spent most of their evenings and weekends together. When four months later Gibbs asked Tony to move in, they found they had little actual moving to do, most of Tony’s things having made their way to Gibbs’ house already. When they decided to tell the team they were together, their friends shrugged in acknowledgement, McGee snorting: “Finally! What took you guys so long.” Surprised but grateful for the easy acceptance, they just smiled at each other. Sometimes they fought, and sometimes they were angry, but they always made up again. And Tony DiNozzo finally knew what love really was.  
   
 


End file.
